Inalcanzable
by Trisha Kuchiki
Summary: Una simple mirada lo cambió todo. Fue lo único que necesitó Orihime para abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que todo había sido una ilusión...Ichiruki ligero. Oneshot.


**Este es un pequeño ****oneshot que se me ocurrió estando enfermita este fin de semana. Estaba recostada leyendo el manga y no pude evitar escribirlo.  
Es un OrihimexIchigo, pero como podéis suponer**** siendo yo, no tiene un final feliz. En resumen, de nuevo otro ichiruki.  
Disfrutadlo.**

**Ah, ni Bleach ni**** sus personajes me pertenecen, pues son del señor Kubo Tite.**

* * *

**Inalcanzable  
**

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!.!Kurosaki-kun!

Al verle aparecer a lo lejos, Orihime lo llamó desesperada, pero él no parecía hacerle mucho caso. Ni siquiera dirigió su mirada hacia ella ni la teniente Matsumoto, quien también pronunciaba su nombre con cierta inquietud. No, su mirada buscaba otro lugar. Buscaba otra persona.  
Estaba muy malherido y mostraba signos de fatiga, pero entonces nada de eso importaba. Sólo ella.

—Rukia.

Aquel era el único nombre que iban a oírle pronunciar. Todos lo sabían. Incluida Orihime.

Desesperado y angustiado, corrió hacia el lugar donde descansaba el ensangrentado cuerpo de la pequeña shinigami y se dejó caer junto a él. ¿Cómo podía haber acabado así?  
La sangre no dejaba de brotar del perforado vientre y su piel estaba más pálida y fría de lo normal.

—Rukia… ¡Rukia!—con el mayor cuidado posible, la atrapó entre sus brazos y la sacudió levemente, intentando hacerla reaccionar. Era fuerte, seguro que salía de ésta—. Rukia, despierta—le susurró esperando una respuesta.

— ¡¡¿Qué coño ha pasado?!!

Era la voz de Renji, que venía corriendo justo detrás del pelinaranja y al parecer, aún no estaba enterado de lo ocurrido. ¿A qué venía esa actitud por parte de Kurosaki? De repente, salió disparado como un loco y le dejó tirado como si nada.

—El sexto Espada hirió gravemente a Rukia-chan—explicó algo nerviosa Matsumoto— Ahora mismo acabo de llegar con ella para…

— ¡¡¿Qué?!!—interrumpió histérico.

—Sí, pero debemos tranquilizarnos, seguro que Orihime consigue curarla. No hace mucho que la hirieron.

—P-pero… ¡¡Rukia!!.¡¡Rukia!!

Antes de que Abarai se abalanzase hacia su amiga en un acto reflejo, Rangiku le detuvo sujetándole fuertemente por los hombros.

—Renji, estará bien. Orihime es buena, deja que se ocupe de ello.

—Joder. ¡¡Rukia!!—estaba demasiado alterado como para atender a razones.

El pelirrojo hizo ademán de deshacerse del agarre de la rubia, pero ésta no le dejó.

— ¡Renji!

Le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

—Estará bien, lo sabes. Rukia-chan puede con esto y con mucho más.

Estaba en lo cierto. Desde siempre Rukia había sido una chica muy fuerte. Una cosa como aquella no era nada para la shinigami teniendo en cuenta todas las penurias que habían sufrido.  
Resignado, al final cedió y trató de tranquilizarse y ser positivo. Aunque no pudo evitar que se le escapase un leve murmullo. Algo así como: "¿Y por qué el estúpido de Ichigo está ahí con ella?"

A decir verdad, la respuesta era muy simple, y Rangiku la conocía perfectamente.  
Sabía que Ichigo había estado con ella, que el Espada se apareció mientras estaban juntos, que fue herida en presencia del muchacho. Puede que no conociera mucho a Ichigo, pero no hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de la enorme impotencia que sentía Kurosaki en aquellos momentos. Lo menos que podía hacer, era concederle unos segundos.

—Rukia…Rukia, despierta.

El pelinaranja seguía insistiendo, pero la joven Kuchiki no emitía ningún sonido, no movía ni un músculo.

—Kurosaki-kun, deja que la cure.

— ¿Eh?

Volvió a la realidad en cuestión de segundos. Ni se había dado cuenta de que allí había más gente aparte de ellos dos.

Inoue se sentó frente a Ichigo y posó su mano sobre la de él suavemente, mientras extendía el brazo contrario para coger a Rukia.

—Déjame que la sane. Se pondrá bien enseguida.

Ichigo asintió y con la misma delicadeza con la que sujetó a la shinigami momentos antes, la dejó en los brazos de Inoue. Parecía tan y tan frágil en ese instante…

—No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun—le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Te prometo que lo haré lo mejor posible.

—No pude hacer nada.

— ¿Cómo?

Orihime no le entendió.

—No pude hacer nada. Ni siquiera vi el ataque. —Apretó con fuerza sus puños y ocultó su rostro a las dos chicas, evitando mirar a la morena y del mismo modo, recordar lo ocurrido—. Antes de darme cuenta, Rukia ya yacía en el suelo.

—P-pero Kurosaki-kun, tú tan sólo…

Inoue intentó animarle, sin embargo ni pudo terminar.

—"Hazte fuerte" fue lo que me dijo. No sirvió de nada…—alzó una de sus manos y la observó con cierto desprecio—. Esta es la segunda vez que ocurre.

"_Y no pude hacer nada…"_

Fue tan sólo un pensamiento, pero Orihime pudo leerlo en sus ojos, por muy escondidos que los tuviera en ese momento.  
Se le veía muy afectado, y aunque deseaba hacerle entrar en razón y convencerle de que no era su culpa, sabía que no serviría de nada regalarle palabras de ánimo o de compasión. No funcionarían. Al menos no si provenían de ella.  
La única que podía conseguir algo era Kuchiki, y no estaba muy disponible que digamos.

No había nada que hacer, salvo intentar traer de vuelta a Rukia cuanto antes.

— ¡Sôten Kisshun!

* * *

—Hijo de puta—gruñó Renji mientras soltaba una retahíla de blasfemias en su mente acerca de Grimmjow. 

—Tenemos suerte de que haya regresado a Hueco Mundo. Si dejó así a Rukia-chan y a Ichigo en un momento, no quiero ni pensar lo que habría pasado si llega a liberar.

Ambos tenientes resoplaron con sólo imaginarlo. No hacia falta ni que hubiera liberado. Aun habiéndose quedado en esa forma, habría acabado con Ichigo de un plumazo. Y no sólo Ichigo. Habría sido todo un peligro para la población e incluso para ellos mismos.

—La cosa está peor de lo que imaginamos, chicos.

— ¡Taichou!—la rubia corrió hacia su superior—. ¿Está bien? Debería descansar.

—Estoy bien, Matsumoto—le aseguró para tranquilizarla—. Por suerte, la chica tiene unos poderes excepcionales. —Entrecerró los ojos unos segundos antes de proseguir—. Tuvimos que quitarnos los limitadores para acabar con unos simples arrancar de segunda clase y aun con ello, rozamos el límite. Ganamos, estamos vivos, pero por poco.

—Fue penoso—susurró el pelirrojo avergonzado.

—No te lo voy a negar Abarai— Hitsugaya suspiró en el mismo estado—. El poder de los arrancar contra los que nos enfrentamos, no se puede comparar de ningún modo con el del sexto Espada. Y de igual manera, el de éste no puede compararse al de las demás Espadas superiores. Aizen es más peligroso de lo que imaginamos...

Los dos tenientes asintieron con pesar. Tenía toda la razón.

* * *

—¡¡¡¡¡Pyooonn!!!!! 

Un estruendoso llanto acompañaba al shinigami sustituto como espectador.

— ¡¡R-Ruk-Rukia-sama!!.¡¡Rukia-sama!!—No dejaban de salir lágrimas por sus ojos y la voz, aparte de fuerte, sonaba quebrada—. N-No se morirá. ¡¿Verdad, pyon?! Porque si ella…si ella…¡¡¡¡Pyonnn!!!!

Sofocada, se tiró encima de Ichigo para buscar consuelo, mientras agarraba con fuerza y nerviosamente sus ropas.

—Ah, ya deja de montar tanto escándalo—se quejó Ichigo algo irritado. Ya tenía suficiente él solo con su propia preocupación como para aguantar a la otra con su actitud catastrofista—. Demonios, ya verás cómo se pondrá bien. Se pondrá bien…

Aquellas palabras las dijo más bien para sí mismo, como intentando auto-convencerse de que eso no era tan grave como parecía. Aunque viendo el terrible estado en el que se encontraba, no es que lograra tranquilizarse mucho.

— ¿Cómo va eso, Orihime?.¿Estás cansada?

Orihime negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes Rangiku-san. Sólo será un poco más…

Sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, Inoue miró de reojo a Ichigo, quien mientras intentaba apartar a Pyon de encima suya, seguía sin despegar sus ojos de Rukia. Inoue estaba segura de que si era necesario, ni parpadearía. No tratándose de ella

"_Ojala Kurosaki-kun se preocupara así por mí"_

Un nuevo deseo que luchaba por hacerse realidad. Pero claro, era tan difícil...  
La teniente de la décima se cruzó de brazos y suspiró al observar la escena. ¿Qué les daba ese muchacho a las chicas?

* * *

Transcurrieron más de veinte minutos y Rukia aún no se había recuperado. Era cierto que las habilidades de Inoue habían mejorado mucho, pero para heridas tan graves, requería mucho más tiempo y esfuerzo del normal. Ya le pasó con Sado poco antes, y ni logró que se recobrara del todo. 

Hablando de Sado¿qué había sido de él?  
Orihime frunció el ceño con preocupación. Había oído que había sido atacado por uno de los arrancar y a pesar de que había salido ileso, no sabían nada de él. ¿Estaría sano y salvo?.¿Dónde se habría metido?

"_¡¿Por qué está pasando todo esto?!"_

La pregunta que le torturaba por dentro.  
Su frustración aumentaba sin descanso cada día que pasaba. No bastaba con querer borrar Karakura del mapa, ni con poner en peligro a amigos como Tatsuki y Sado, ni con herir a Kuchiki-san. No, no era suficiente. Tampoco se contentaban con dañar a Kurosaki-kun…  
Ah, Kurosaki-kun…Sí. Él era el otro epicentro de sus dilemas.  
Sabía que no estaba bien preocuparse por esas tonterías, que había asuntos muchísimo más importantes que ese, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada cosa irremediablemente le recordaba a él, y para su desgracia, lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse y llorar en silencio. Hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca era capaz de llegar hasta él, llegar hasta sus más profundos pensamientos, hasta sus sentimientos. Era como si una gran e inexpugnable muralla se alzara alrededor suyo y no dejara ver más allá. Igual daba todo el empeño que pusiera, jamás lograba arrancarle un pedazo de sonrisa o alegría. De eso ya se encargaba Rukia.

No quería y se esforzó por no hacerlo, pero recordó el encuentro que tuvo con Ichigo y Rukia en el instituto tras el primer incidente con los Espada. Recordó las palabras que el pelinaranja le dijo una por una, acompañadas de esa mirada llena de determinación que hacía unos días había dejado atrás. Y recordó también cuando ella misma estando en cama vendada le dijo:

_"No me mires con esa cara, Kurosaki-kun"_

Como siempre, como cada vez, intentó animarle, intentó que recuperara la fe en sí mismo, mas no lo consiguió. Ni ella ni nadie. Entonces, y para sorpresa de algunos, llegó Rukia. Y aunque pareciera increíble en un primer momento, no tardó ni una hora en devolverle todo lo que el shinigami había perdido.  
Le dolía. Le dolía enormemente que todos sus esfuerzos fueran en vano, que fuera su amiga Kuchiki la que podía ver más allá, que fuera ella la chica a la que Ichigo eligió y dejó pasar.

De nuevo, miró de soslayo a Ichigo, buscando un encuentro directo con sus ojos y que éstos le dijeran que tan sólo eran imaginaciones suyas. Que aún había esperanza.  
Pero no fue así. Había visto innumerables miradas de Ichigo, pero ninguna como esa. Jamás había visto a Ichigo así. En ese instante estaba únicamente por y para Rukia. El resto no importaba. Y por supuesto, tampoco importaba ella.  
No era sólo culpabilidad y sufrimiento. En esa mirada había algo más, algo mucho más fuerte que todas esas emociones juntas. Algo que tan sólo Rukia podría ser capaz de conseguir. ¿Amor? No. Era algo más intenso y complejo que el mismo amor, algo que ni ella alcanzaba a comprender.

El mundo se le vino encima y con él, cualquier esperanza que pudiera haber albergado. Había estado engañándose a sí misma, había estado creándose falsas ilusiones y levantando sueños imposibles. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía creer? Él nunca la miraría así, no como la mira a ella, no como lo hace ahora.

Lo único que pudo hacer, fue esconder su rostro, cerrar los ojos y disimular…Fue la única escapada posible al dolor que halló, aunque sabía que por mucho que huyera, el sufrimiento la encontraría más tarde o más temprano.  
Después de todo, Ichigo no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades.  
Era simplemente inalcanzable.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí. Sé que es corto y que comparado con otras cosas no está muy allá, pero es lo máximo que mi mente ha podido hacer.  
Esta es mi interpretación de lo que debería haber pasado más o menos en el momento en el que Rukia, tras haber sido dañada por D-Roy, es curada por Orihime. En su lugar, nos tuvimos que contentar con la tiernísima mirada de Ichigo (cosa que le agradezco un montón a Tite) pero bueh, teniendo en cuenta que ahora nos tiene totalmente a pan y agua de ichiruki, creo que se debería haber estirado un poco y habernos aumentado la ración entonces. ¿No creéis?****  
Ah, no tengo ni idea de cuanto tardaría Orihime en sanarla, quizás fui un poco burra peeero había que dramatizar un poquito...**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer. Si te apetece comentar¡hazlo!, te lo agradeceré enormemente.  
Un millón de besos. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
